


Krem x Oc

by mannypanic13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, He's my favorite, I wish I could romance Krem in the game, Krem x oc, Not inquistior, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannypanic13/pseuds/mannypanic13
Summary: A Krem and Original character romance.





	Krem x Oc

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted on one of my Quotev accounts (I have two) and my side blog on Tumblr.

Her hair was black as night, it was curly and pulled back into a ponytail held by a strand of string. Her skin a dark bronze color, her smile lit the whole tavern as she worked. Her name was Alice Cross and Krem was in love with her. Well as much as someone can love someone who had never held a solid conversation with. He tries to talk to her but all he can manage is incoherent words. He feels stupid for even trying to speak to her but The Iron Bull always pushes him to try. He even gives him advice on what to say which always leads to sexual comments.

 

Krem groaned as he drank more of his drink, he heard her laugh at something Iron Bull had said to her. He glanced over and seen The Iron Bull pointed over to him. ‘Oh no.’ He thought blushing. He wanted to run and hide somewhere. “Krem de la creme, come here.” Bull’s voice was loud over everyone else’s. Krem sigh but got up and walked over to his Chief.

 

“Yeah, Chief?” He asked wondering what he wanted. He felt sweat coming down his neck, hopefully Alice didn’t notice he was sweating, Andraste he felt embarrassed. “Alice here needs help getting more Ale from the back. You should go help her.” Bull suggested winking over at Krem. Krem stuttered over on what he should say.

 

“You don’t have to help me.” Alice comments looking over at Krem sending him a slight smiled. “N-no. I will help you.” Krem replied, smiling back at her. He felt his hands sweat inside his gauntlets. Alice turns and motions for him to follow her. They walked together in silence to the back of the tavern where the ale is stored. “Okay grab that one and I will-” She gasped when suddenly a hand grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around.

 

“I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of done that.” Krem mumbled out but Alice started to chuckle at him. “It’s alright you just startled me. Did you want to say something to me?” Alice asked, her green eyes were bright in the dimly lit storage room.

 

“Yeah, I do actually.” Krem paused taking a deep breath, “Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?” He asked Alice looking over at the crates of ale because he was too afraid to look up in her eyes. He was afraid of rejection.

 

“That sounds good. And lucky you, I am off tomorrow. So I am all yours.” Krem looked up quickly pretty shocked that she agreed. She winked at him and he blushed.

 

They both grab a crate of Ale and walked back to the main room excited for what tomorrow will bring for the two of them.   
Tomorrow came around and Krem was panicking. He wore some casual clothes instead of his armor. Iron Bull sat in a chair in Krem’s room watching Krem panicking. “Why not a picnic in the gardens?” Bull says leaning to his right in the chair.

 

Krem looked over at his chief, raising his brow. “What? I know how to impress a lady? And men.” Bull chuckles as Krem sigh. “I guess a picnic sounds good. I think she would like to get out of the Tavern.” As Krem says that he walked out of the room and down to the kitchens to get ready for lunch with Alice.

 

When lunch came around he met Alice at the tavern doors with the basket in hand. Alice questioned the basket and he just smiled at her, grabbing her hand and walking her to the gardens. Krem walked over to the side of the gardens where it was quite shut off from the rest of the gardens. He set down the basket and pulled out a blue blanket and spread the blue blanket out.

 

“A picnic? I haven’t had a picnic since I was a little girl.” Alice grinned brightly as she sat on the blanket with her legs underneath her.   
“You look lovely today, Alice.” Krem complimented her as he looked at what she wore. She wore a simple green dress and a white apron. It was nothing fancy but it suited her. “Your so sweet.” Alice blushed but kissed Krem’s cheek. That was when he started to stutter. He took deep breaths as he started to take out the items in the basket. Cheese, bread, grapes and wine.

 

“Yum.” Alice comments as she and Krem started to eat. They had small talk while they at but most of the talk was after they ate and was laying on their backs, watching the clouds go by.

 

“That cloud looks like a fennec.” Alice pointed out to Krem. “I see a ax.” He replied and Alice started to laugh at Krem. And glance over at Alice chuckling to himself enjoying how he made Alice laugh so easily. How he loved her laugh. He would do anything to make her laugh always. “You are so weird.”

 

Alice sat up and looked over at Krem smiling. “Did you have anything else to do today?” She asked Krem. Krem shot up looking over at her, his face blushing. “I just remember my training with the chargers.” He groaned as Alice chuckled.

 

“Its okay Krem. Lets get packed up and you can get ready.” Alice says as they started to pack fast. They left the basket in the kitchen and Alice walked Krem to his room so he can get his armor on. “I had a fun time, Krem. It was nice relaxing watching the clouds with you.” Alice blushed looking down. “I had fun to.” Krem grabbed a hold her hand slightly nervous. He didn’t know if he should kiss her. Kiss her cheek? Or kiss her lips? If only if he could kiss her lips. They looked so soft, like the clouds they were just watching.

 

“Krem?” He blinked a few times looking down at Alice. “You zoned out there for a few.” She hummed as he nods his head. “Sorry, I was just thinking at what the Chief is going to say.” He lied. Alice nods her head understanding. “Well we are here to your room. Be careful and have fun training.” She says leaning up and kissing his lips. Short and sweet.

 

He stood there blushing, a dazed look in his eyes as he watched her walked away swaying her hips as she did. “I see why you are late now.” Krem jumped looking behind him to see Dalish and Skinner behind him giggling at him. “Come on now. Or The Chief is going to know all the details of you doing it with her.” Skinner says.

 

“We weren’t doing anything like that!” His face erupt with a blush


End file.
